multiverse_ficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
"Live and learn, sweetheart." Duncan is one of the contestants of the Total Drama series, and one of the main protagonists in Warphunters. Snide and rough, Duncan fits the “punk” stereotype to a T. However, he does have a softer side, but his bitterness takes priority. He is voiced by Drew Nelson. Biography Duncan was born in 13 ADP, and lived with his divorced mother most of his life, due to his father being a drunk despite a job as a cop. He’d later have jail time, and eventually get stuck on a few seasons of a certain show. It would end in between seasons, shortly before the Cataclysm. There, Duncan was exposed to lingering energies of the Emerald Nightmare, infecting him with its influence. As per the norm with the Nightmare’s corruption, he was occasionally stalked by satyrs, and learned of the existence of Xavius. Once Deathwing emerged from the Maelstrom and brought forth the Cataclysm, Duncan and some other “campers” were injured by the earthquakes the black dragon brought with him. Once they reached the Leftherian islands, Duncan met up with Trent, who was volunteering to help with rebuilding after the Cataclysm. However, the delinquent had become a lot more bitter. Eventually, Duncan and Trent would end up in Gravity Falls, where both were roped into a wendigo’s feast. Duncan would later get injured by one of Morga’s thralls, scarring his arm. He’d then chase after a dreadlord into Enchanted Dominion, where he’d meet Maleficent. Using her fel magic, Maleficent awakened the Void corruption that the Nightmare’s infection brings with it and forced him to steal the heart of Princess Aurora. The night after had Xavius appearing in Duncan’s nightmares, which would cause him to make Trent a confidant. He would accompany Tom in finding Varian, who promised to help research the saronite that came with the Cataclysm. While the others went to Zora’s Domain, Duncan and Varian traveled to the Dwarf Woodlands, where they’d help the Prince wake Snow White up from a magic-induced coma, along with fighting the spirit of the Magic Mirror. Duncan would join the rest of the group in traveling to the Northern Water Tribe. After the audience with Unalaq, Duncan revealed that he thinks that Xavius leads the Twilight’s Hammer. That evening would have a member of the cult taking him to the ruins outside the Urayan capital. There, Xavius verbally breaks Duncan before forcing him to watch DJ being pushed to his death. That is Duncan’s breaking point, and he joins the Twilight’s Hammer so that no one else is hurt by Xavius. Personality Duncan puts up a “tough guy” façade, being snide and condescending. He’s blunt in conversation, and is a rather bitter individual. Even so, he has a soft spot for cute non-sapient animals, doting on them. That shows what’s beneath Duncan’s rough exterior: he truly does care, in his own way, even towards other people as well. His time in jail terrified him, as well as the Cataclysm. If there’s anyone that Duncan fears, that would be either Mal or the Old Gods. He has a burning, seething hatred for Xavius, and his only true confidants at the moment are Trent and Varian. Finally, he fears rejection, being another reason for his tough act. He also occasionally slips into Italian when swearing. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Clusterverse